Hyperdimension Nepgear: A savior's tale (canceled)
by Shadicgon
Summary: Sequel to savior's origin. ASIC has fallen, peace and happiness rules within Gamindustri however, that is just the begging of the tale. Accompany Nepgear on her new adventure to keep both of this things at hand. Rated T for now (canceled and looking to be adopted)
1. A savior's reign

Planeptune has been known as the land of purple progress ever since its creation long time ago however, over recent years it has gained the tittle of the land of purple evolution, all of this thanks to the job of their Goddess Lady Purple Soul, also known as Lady Nepgear.

It has been three years ever since she along with Planeptune's last CPU, Lady Purple Heart or Lady Neptune, battled and defeated the Deity of Sin at the cost of Lady Neptune's life.

The Goddess started working on the nation two weeks after the battle because of the funeral held for her big sister and because she said she needed some time to think. Two hours later she closed herself on her room for a few days.

The day she left her room she went to her sister's personal grave, yes there are two, the public one where everyone can see her and pray her, and the most reserved one that is meant for family and friends only. When she came back there was something different in her, she was determined. That day she made the official announcement of her ascension as Planeptune's new Goddess.

Back to the present, the entire nation was as lively as usual. Kids in their hover boards racing to buy a new game release, citizens traveling in vehicles that work with a special generator installed in the ground of Planeptune in order to not use gas anymore, and the ones that wanted something more peaceful were simply enjoying the scent of nature in Planeptune's newly opened central forest. All this things were made by the CPU whenever she wanted to create something new to help her nation… or simply to test herself out.

…Oh yeah, there is also a woman wearing a business suit, she has light blue hair with a horn that only she knew if it was real, lastly she was wearing glasses and was delivering pamphlets.

A man started walking near the woman who turned her attention to him "We must live our lives by regulations installed by…" but the man simply ignored her and kept going on.

She had printed a hundred copies of the same pamphlet and so far she has been able to deliver… zero. Poor woman she has been like this all day, and last week, maybe last month… okay I think you get what I'm saying.

"Sigh" sighed the woman "why won't anyone even look at me?"

"…Excuse me, are you Rei Ryghts?" Asked a new voice that made little Rei jump in fear.

Looking at the new person she saw a girl who was probably 16 years old wearing a purple sleeveless shirt along with purple shorts, long lilac hair and a mask of a white bunny with its eyes closed, she also has a white big bracelet cuff on her right hand with the letters: P, A, M, B, J, T; all of them were glowing in a purple color though it was really weak the intensity so it's normal that it isn't noticeable in daytime.

"Y-yes, h-how can I help you?" Asked Rei worried of whom she was talking to.

"Well, I wanted to talk about the group you guide" Answered the mysterious girl.

Rei's eyes were shining at her answer "Of course, I-I can totally help with that" she grabbed one of her many papers and lend it to the girl who gladly took it "If you'd like to, I can even write your name in the official group so you can join our cause, a world free of Goddesses."

"…And besides you, how many members are there?"

"…" The woman could only stare at the ground "w-with you, it would be… one."

"…Okay, I don't have the Heart to do this" Said the teenager gaining Rei's attention "When I said I wanted to talk, I kind of meant it" She proceeded to pull off her mask.

"…T-T-T-THE G-G-GODDESS!"

 ** _GATHUNK!_**

Rei has fainted you gain 0 EXP, 0 Credits.

"…So that's the reason Histoire told me to wear a mask" murmured Nepgear feeling a sigh from inside her head "Alright, who sighed?"

-It wasn't me-

-Me neither-

-I sigh at all women who aren't little cutie pies-

-SHUT UP TRICK!-

-I always sigh-

-"Snore" "Snore" Pudding "Snore" "Snore"-

"…Whatever" Said Nepgear picking Rei from the ground carrying her in princess style all the way to the Basilicom

After a beautiful walk through the city of having people stare at her for obvious reasons, she finally arrived at her home.

In the entrance there were two guards who gladly allowed their Goddess to enter while questioning the sleeping woman on her arms. She went to the elevator and pushed a button to call for it, it arrived instantly, once inside she pressed another button in order to go to the part where she lives. The doors closed and immediately reopened showing the new floor.

This was possible thanks to a new system Nepgear created so elevators didn't take that much time to travel, of course it took her some (a lot) of failures before achieving perfection.

The Goddess exited the elevator and headed for the living room where her oracle was calmly drinking a cup of tea.

"I'm home" Said Nepgear making Histoire aware of her presence.

"Nepgear how did it- I see it went bad" Said the oracle sweat dropping at seeing the fainted woman.

"I honestly didn't think this would happen"

-Obviously it was normal to happen after all, you're the one that defeated my Goddess-

"Magic could you please zip your mouth?" Asked Nepgear; a little stressed and placing Rei on her couch.

The oracle looked at her Goddess with some worry "You know you can mute them, right?"

"…I feel better knowing what they are doing" Answered the CPU turning her attention to the TV and console and turning both of them on "Well, I'm going to play a bit while she wakes up.

Histoire looked in worry at Nepgear, each time she mentions a topic related to the bracelet or the Deity of Sin her attitude would become more serious in a terrifying way sometimes before swapping back to her normal self.

She can't help but remember that day, the day Neptune died and Nepgear survived.

* * *

 ** _3 YEARS AGO_**

 _The quakes stopped a while ago… maybe, the battle is over…_

"Histoire what do you say?" _Asked me Vert, the Goddess of Leanbox_

"I believe it has ended… should we go and make sure?" _I certainly don't want to do something that nobody wants…Everybody nodded at my suggestion. I let out a sigh of relief_ "I'll create the portal but… could you please let me out of this ice cage, Mina?" _It's really cold in here._

"Sorry but, I'm not taking any risks" _Answered the oracle of Lowee… sigh, okay let's do this._

 _After three minutes I was able to create the portal, again. Noire was the first one to enter inside… and came back just a few seconds later._

"Histoire we need to update all existent maps of Gamindustri" _huh, why would we do that?_ "We have to wipe out the Gamindustri Graveyard out of them all."

 _At her sentence we all jumped into the portal to witness the Gamindustri Graveyard… or what remains of it… A giant crater that originated from the middle of the place, it seemed as if a meteor had fallen in the Graveyard, there is barely ground to step in and most of it seems like it will fall in any moment._

 _Nepgear caused this? Or was it the Deity of Sin?_

 _Everyone is simply speechless with the scenario in front of us… though I am as well._

"What the FUCK?!" _Cried Blanc in confusion_

"Oh no, Children tell me you didn't-

"Fuck"

"Fuck!"

"All their lives, hiding it from them…" _Mina slowly put me down as she returned to reality_ "Anyone knows how we look for them?"

 _Noire took a step forward on the little land we were in and grabbed a rock before standing on the edge_ "Well, let's see how deep this is"

"Sis, what are you doing?" _Asked Uni_

"I saw this in a movie, you throw a rock and count how much time passes before it hits the ground to see how deep it is" _She proceeded to throw the rock and started counting_ "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight… eleven… seventeen-

 **CRASH**

"…" _that was everyone's reaction, silence._

"Let's simply pray she didn't fall" _Said Falcom sweat dropping._

"And how do we look for her?" _Asked IF looking at the Goddesses_ "You can't access your HDDs and no one else can…" _she turned her attention to me_ "…fly"

All eyes are now on me.

"I know what you are thinking and my answer is no"

 ** _3 MINUTES LATER_**

"How did I get convinced into this?" _I asked myself while flying through whatever remains of the place… I'm discounting this from IF's payment; I was not made for this kind of things._

 _Still this simply is too much, with a fire power this big, you can easily destroy a nation… no, a continent in case of not the world._

 _I kept flying until I eventually found a rock with someone in it I increased my speed at its maximum to see Nepgear lying there… NEPGEAR!_

 _I quickly move to her side and the first thing I do is put my ear on her chest… there's a beat. I left out perhaps the greatest sigh of relief._

 _…_ _She looks tired and beaten up, cuts across her body, her clothes damaged, I doubt sewing them will do anything… she is sleeping so peacefully, it reminds me of a child… you must have passed for a lot, I can feel a tear dropping through my cheek, I'm so happy she is alive… Neptune, I promise to take care of her in your place until my last day of life._

 _I managed to calm down and create another portal after three minutes, and all that time thinking of the actions that the others will do now that the battle is over… We stole the Share Energy, Neptune made Uni her hostage and we practically declared war… hopefully… they'll forgive us…_

 _Noire came out of the portal and stared at Nepgear for a moment before picking her from the ground and placing her so she's giving her a piggyback ride_ "…Good job" _mumbled Noire though I was able to hear it._

 _We both passed through the portal to see everyone waiting for us, I expected them to be angry, instead they were tearing up, most of them at least were, I could easily say half of those tears were of joy, joy that she was alive and the other half is of sadness, sadness that Neptune didn't make it back._

 _We entered inside the Basilicom and placed Nepgear on the couch, the Candidates were the first ones to run to her side._

"She is fine!" _Exclaimed Uni with tears coming out of her eyes_

"Miss Nepgear, I'm so glad!"

"I'm not glad she came back! I'm not glad at all!" _Said Ram holding tightly one of her hands, and tears running through her cheeks, she surely is a terrible liar._

"Children, can't you see-

"Give her space to breath!" _we were surprised to see it was 5PB the one who spoke_ "S-She just came back from a horrible battle where Lady Neptune… Lady Neptune…" _She couldn't finish as she started tearing up and eventually breaking in the spot._

 _Cave moved to her side and started comforting her friend._

"If you ask me… I thinking moving her to her room will be a good idea" _Suggested Nisa her tone was down… she felt bad for her friend._

"In that case I'll move her to her room and if there is no problem stay with her until she recovers knowledge" _Offered Vert which no one (Even Chika which at least I was surprised) had a problem with. Vert proceeded to pick her up in order to give her a piggyback ride but some groans could be heard coming from Nepgear… Nepgear!_

"…h-huh…? Where… am I…?" _Asked Nepgear recovering consciousness_ "…Vert?"

"…Yes, that's me"

"…We defeated her, we won… we won… we…we…we saved the world!" _sniffling could be heard from her as she tight her grip on the Goddess_ "Please, don't leave me alone… Neptune made me see a new reason to live… Please, don't leave… stay with me… Vert… Are we still friends?"

"Of course we are!" _She didn't hesitate to answer, that answer wasn't for pity, she meant every part of the word_ "You stole the Share Energy to save the world and evade using the sword… You are this world's savior, you are our savior!"

"I see… thanks, thanks…"

 _We could hear her breathing calmly now I think that she fell asleep again._

 _Vert could be heard sniffling a little… she resumed moving Nepgear to her room._

 _I am not sure of the events that will occur after this but, one thing is clear. Today is the beginning of a new Era, one filled with peace and happiness, I'm sure of it… Neptune would be sure of it._

* * *

 ** _BACK TO THE PRESENT_**

It was around 8:00PM that a certain woman with light blue hair started opening her eyes to meet a ceiling she didn't recognize, she was also hearing the sound of metal clashing, she turned to the origin of the sound a little scared and saw the Goddess playing some sort of RPG… Oh, seems that she died.

""Sigh" This boss is tougher of what I expected it to be" Said Nepgear clicking the retry option "Guess that it was for something that Dark Neps is catalogued as the hardest game for consoles because I wanna be the CPU is the hardest one for computer."

She seemed really focused on her game meanwhile the woman who just woke up was scared. She was in the home of the Goddess.

Little Rei got off from the couch she was resting and started making her way out of the living room, somehow she managed to leave without the CPU noticing her.

She left out a sigh of relief and started walking to the elevator, after a step she fell to the ground because she had bumped into someone.

Rei looked up and saw a girl with lilac hair using two power symbol clips on the head, wearing a green and purple one piece suit along with white gloves and boots and a white big bracelet cuff on her right hand "Going somewhere without saying goodbye?" The name of this person is Nepgear and currently she is wearing her NEW GEN MK set.

Rei was frozen at this sight… she recovered and ran at the opposite direction… she only managed to bump into the CPU, again.

The cycle repeated a few times before the human finally ran out of stamina.

"Why… "Pant" are you chasing me?" Asked Rei trying to regain her breath

"Well, I said I wanted to talk with you" Answered Nepgear sweat dropping from how awkward she felt right now.

"Am I under arrest?! Have my actions unleashed your fury?!"

"G-Goodness no!" Rei was about to run again but Nepgear had enough of playing cat and mouse with her "Summon: P!"

A light came from her bracelet and when it died Rei was being held from the shoulders by someone, she turned to see a woman with purple long hair tied in braid style wearing a black and purple one piece suit… she was seeing the past CPU of Planeptune, Purple Heart.

"Calm down, we just want to talk… run away one more time and I'll consider you're hiding something illegal, got it?" Asked the supposed death Goddess at which Rei nodded "Good, let's go to the kitchen."

 **FLASH**

Before making their way there Nepgear decided to de-transform. The human looked at the Goddess's bracelet and noticed the "P" letter wasn't glowing anymore.

They made their way to the kitchen all the ride Nepgear was smiling and Purple Heart was holding both of the human's shoulders with a grin. After arriving to the place, Rei took a seat while the Goddess of Planeptune started searching for something in the dishes.

"Would you like coffee, tea or anything at all?"

"N-no, I'm fine" Answered the woman wondering why the Goddess was being nice to her.

She didn't have too much time to think as Purple Heart once again put both of her hands on Rei's shoulders, she thought of all the possible worse case scenarios…

"You are pretty tensed… stay still I'll give you something that will make you relax"

And so she started massaging her, slowly and carefully making sure to calm whatever was making her tense, Rei was feeling in heaven and let's be honest, suddenly be offered and receive a massage from a Goddess who also knew how to do it is something that can only be described as miraculous.

"And… done, how do you feel?"

"Haaa, I feel like I could die and have no regrets"

"And I don't doubt it" Said Nepgear putting something in front of Rei… a cup of pudding "Thanks for the help, nee-chan"

"Don't worry… well, time to babysit my servants, later" Purple Heart glowed before bursting into data and go inside Nepgear's bracelet making the "P" letter to glow again.

The Goddess looked at the human who was staring at her "accessory" "Have you seen it before?"

"N-no, I just heard rumors about it…" Rei was now staring at the pudding in front of her.

"You know pudding doesn't bite, right?"

"…Why?" This question made Nepgear take a seat while eating a pudding of her own "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO CAREFREE WITH ME?!"

However, the Goddess simply kept eating her delicious food.

"T-this is just what I am talking about! I literally woke up and instead of keeping watch of me, you were playing a game-

"Dark neps" Interrupted Nepgear ending the rest of her cup

"WHATEVER IT IS CALLED LIKE! If you are a Goddess shouldn't you be taking more seriously your job?!" Screamed Rei furious at the CPU who calmly answered her back

"At least I have a job" The woman was taken back by those words "Rei Ryghts, you possess no job, friends, family, etc. You graduated from college and afterwards obtained a job which you were fired from at the second week because you commit mistakes that only a child would do and your personality doesn't help at all; you are a person that could disappear and no one would notice… that my friend is called gathering information."

Nepgear looked straight into Rei' eyes, both of her own eyes had the power symbol which made the human a little afraid that she may had accidently trigger something she shouldn't have.

"When I heard of a civilian group that was against Goddess ruling nations the first thought that came to my mind was "remnants of ASIC""

Rei gulped in fear at hearing this remembering a rumor about something that happened to the last group of that organization that was apprehended… what was the rumor? She almost killed one of the people there even thought she had already given up. Luckily the Goddess of Lowee that was accompanying Nepgear saw this and stopped her before she ended the life of the underling… or at least that's what rumors say.

"Let's leave it at, I had to use a lot of will to actually do a background on this group rather than just shooting and ask later… 3 days is the time that took me to get that information of you, actually I have more but, I don't want to bring up any of that. The reason I was playing videogames is simple, you are not a threat physically speaking for anyone, you are someone that a fly can hurt and get away with it."

Rei for the first time answered her back "S-so you called me here… JUST TO MAKE FUN OF ME?!"

Nepgear stood from her seat which made the human flinch however, she managed to retain her glare on the CPU who was now besides her.

Rei remained silent as the Goddess lowered her head to be face to face with the human.

"I want you to work here" Said Nepgear with a smile.

"…"

"…"

"…What?" Rei was confused.

She thought she was going to receive divine punishment of some sorts, perhaps a light "dismantle your civilian group" advice… this is the last thing she expected and pretty out of the blue as well… okay probably the last thing she expected was a death sentence or a love declaration but, you get the idea.

…Oh who am I kidding? Those two were more probable than this from her point of view.

"…Why are you offering me this?" She didn't know what to think

"Do I need a reason?"

Rei didn't know if simply say no and leave or say no along with a great explanation of what was wrong with her.

"I… "appreciate" the offer but, my answer is no" The human rose from her seat and started walking away.

"Hey"

Rei turned just in time to catch the cup of pudding she never ate or touch.

"If you change your mind about it, just tell the Basilicom staff that Next sister offered you a job, we have free breakfasts "Wink""

The human looked away and exited the room into the elevator and afterwards leaving the Basilicom, she remained looking at the food on her hands wondering how much time has it been that she didn't eat anything that could be classified as a dessert.

"…I want a world where we don't depend on Goddesses… but" she turned to see the Basilicom again "She… didn't act as I thought she would…perhaps… I'm wrong…"

Back in the kitchen Nepgear was cleaning the spoon she used to eat her pudding when she heard a new voice "She'll wonder what you meant by next sister" It was her oracle Histoire

"Histy, when did you come back?"

"When you two were playing tag" Nepgear made an "Oh" expression at her Oracle's answer "Anyways, was it a good idea to do that?"

"I think it was so, calm down, what's the worst that can happen?"

""I was bleeding and crying at the sight of all the stars that had lost their shine along with the destruction and annihilation of everything, after burying the youngest of them only two stars remained, I and a new one. I grab my weapon and prepare to meet my demise at the hands of the responsible, all the time a name ringing on my head… Cyan Heart, Rei Ryghts""

Nepgear only looked at her oracle with nothing but a serious expression.

"You said you saw the future where you killed all the CPUs thanks to the one that corrupted Neptune so you believe that nightmare can be a vision as well. Shouldn't we be more careful with her?"

"Histoire… When did I say that again?" Her expression changed to a clumsy one

"IDIOT!" It was at this moment that her oracle had unleashed a 300 hit combo of slaps at the Goddess who was now in pain "If you dare to tell me you were serious with that question I'll give you the lecture of your life!"

"…"

"Well, why don't you speak?"

"Because I don't dare to say it"

A vein could be seen popping in Histoire's forehead as she stared at the CPU.

"Besides, if it really was a vision all I need to do is change it, I already changed the future once, who says I can't do it again?"

"…Nepgear" Histoire was growling her name which made the CPU realize what she had done.

Nepgear sweat dropped at the sight of her oracle "Oh my, look at the hour it's almost time for- NEPDASH!" The Goddess turned and ran away from her oracle at god speed.

"…"Sigh" Neptune, look at what Nepgear has turned into… she completely reminds me of you when not working…" a smile started forming on her lips "I can lecture her tomorrow, as for now I am tired as well."

* * *

It was a normal morning in Planeptune (5:36AM) when in a little forest just behind the nation's Basilicom a young girl no, a young Goddess was walking with two cups of pudding.

She is wearing a white and purple sailor uniform, a white big bracelet cuff and 2 D-Pad clips that belonged to her sister.

This forest is one she visits everyday around this hour, she always takes the same route and as such arrives to the same place "Good morning, Onee-chan" Her sister's grave.

She always comes after waking up to talk to her about the day before and all that happened in it while sharing a cup of pudding with her.

"A lot of things occurred yesterday you wouldn't believe half of it, first thing is that I finished creating the Striker unit I've been working on and it works at full capability" Explained the Goddess eating her own pudding "Also, I was able to meet Rei; I thought that her reaction of me would be of disgust or something similar, instead she fainted at my sight…when she woke up I realized… I can't possibly see her as an enemy, sure she might be against us but I felt that her wish was a pure one."

At the beginning she thought of her wish as something she was doing for self-benefit or a goal similar to ASIC however, when she read one of her pamphlets and talked to her she came to the conclusion that there was no evil meaning in her cause.

"In the end I went ahead of myself and even offered her a job in the Basilicom, considering that she doesn't have a job and is barely surviving by eating whatever she finds I thought she would accept at the moment but, hey I'm sure she'll be back, last thing is that if everything goes as planned I may finish creating the sword today" with one last bite to her pudding she put on her feet "…I thing that's all so I'll be going, I have to start doing paperwork if I want to work on my projects today besides, Histy might forget she wasn't able to lecture me yesterday if she sees me working on that… well, see you tomorrow."

And so she walked away leaving the second pudding in front of Neptune's grave.

* * *

The CPU was currently pretending to be working in paperwork because as a matter of fact she was reading a manga however, she put a paper behind it so it appeared like she was reading an important document… this is something called taking a five minute break, which already lasted ten minutes.

"Nepgear, should I give you a proper lecture of reasons to work instead of pretend to?" Asked Histoire scaring the Goddess

"N-no!" she quickly hid the manga on one of the desk drawers "S-see I'm working really hard, don't worry I'll finish in about 40 minutes." Before her oracle could reply a phone that was on the desk started ringing so Nepgear answered the call "Hello"

"Lady Nepgear I'm sorry for bothering but, a woman came earlier and said something about Next sister-

"Oh, send her here"

"As you say my lady"

With that the call ended and the CPU rose from her place and went to the living room where she sat on the couch waiting for the other person.

After a minute Rei entered the living room holding her left arm with her right hand and staring at the floor "…I forgot my pamphlets…"

"And?" Asked Nepgear teasing her

"…I wanted to thank you for the pudding…it was delicious…"

"…And?" Oh she was enjoying it.

"…Can I… still take the job…?"

The Goddess stood from her place and walked over to the human placing a hand on her shoulder "It is a pleasure to have you with us, Miss Ryghts"

Rei proceeded to raise her head looking at the Goddess with a tear escaping from her right eye "…Thank you… l-l-lady…-

"Hey, it's alright you don't have to call me like that, just call me Nepgear or Miss CPU"

"…Thank you… Miss CPU"

 ** _GROWL_**

The sound came from the human's stomach, the Goddess giggle a little before speaking "Come with me, even though its 11:00AM and breakfast passed ages ago, I'll do something for both of us"

She took Rei's hand and both of them made their way to the kitchen where Nepgear offered the human a seat while she opened the fridge to search for ingredients.

After some good and beautiful 10 minutes of silence, the CPU brought Rei a collection of plates with eggs, ham, hotcakes, pasta, between so many other things.

The human was astonished at the sight of so much food her stomach was now craving for it and growling while her mouth was being filled with water "C-Can I eat this?"

"Wy ahe you veing sho heshitant? (Why are you being so hesitant?)" Asked Nepgear; digging into the food because just like Rei, she hasn't eaten anything at all except for the pudding that she ate early.

"S-Save something for me!" Exclaimed Rei; trying to grab something.

* * *

"I haven't eaten like this in months… haaa" Rei was about to fall asleep on the chair she was sitting after eating like there was no tomorrow against the Goddess however, she had a question that made her remain conscious "…I know you already answered me but, why did you choose to hire me? What was your reason?"

Nepgear thought about giving her the same answer she gave her yesterday but she also wanted to start creating a bound with the human.

"Because you remind me of me before being the CPU" and so, she started "In the time I was just a candidate I was shy, insecure and even underestimated myself… I used to think I was weak, and because of that I screwed up a lot of times and people got hurt" she remembered her first encounter with Underling and how IF received damaged because of her "The moment I investigated you I realized that you are just how I used to be."

"But, it's true I'm weak"

"No, you're not!" Countered the Goddess "You created and became the leader of a group that has the goal of creating a world where humans rule the nation's instead of the CPUs… while it is true that it's pathetic and disappointing" she was sweat dropping at this part but managed to put her serious expression again "You kept it going on. Do you have any idea of how much will, of how much strength is required to do that?"

"…I…I…"

"Physically speaking your strength isn't impressive in any way but, your mental strength, your will, may be just as though as the one of a Goddess. It is your shyness and insecurity what is holding you back, it was always the same chains that kept you at bay and made you commit the mistakes that made you get fired, and I want to help you get rid of those chains. Allow me to help you."

Rei didn't realize she was crying, she didn't realize she just heard the words that all her life she needed to hear, and the one to speak them is the very same one her group is against.

Nepgear rose from her seat and went to Rei's side "Tell me what you want? What do you wish?"

"I… "Sob" I…" she looked at the Goddess straight into the eyes "I want to change! I want to stop being hold back by me! I want to stop being a weakling!"

The CPU proceeded to hug her "In that case I shall do everything in my power to help you after all I don't think I need a reason to help someone."

And thus, the friendship of the human and the Goddess began.

Will this become something good or will it be something catastrophic?

Will the vision of Nepgear become real or would she change the future again?

Only time will tell.

* * *

"I finished" Said Nepgear stretching after working 40 minutes "Well its around 11:45AM so, I better get working on the-… oh, I almost forgot, Histy!"

After a few moments the oracle appeared "Did you finish the paperwork?" Nepgear nodded "You wanted to ask about Rei?" She nodded one more time "She went for a uniform, I'll take care of the paperwork of hiring her but, in exchange you'll guide her through the facilities, explain what'll be her job and accompany her to buy clothes because… in a nutshell she only has that business suit."

-I would feel bad for her if I had that capability-

-Judge we have already spoken of this-

-Can you two shut up?-

-Yes my lady- -Yes my Deity-

-Thank you Arfie "Snore" "Snore"-

"..." Nepgear started pushing the different letters of her bracelet until all of them started glowing with the same intensity but in red, she muted them "I'm going to do that, don't expect me awake" saying that she left the room to go with her new employee.

Histoire went to the Goddess's desk and opened the drawer where Nepgear had stored the manga she was reading earlier… it was the one that came in stores a year after the events of the Deity of Sin and the complete fall of ASIC.

The name of it is Savior's tale and it talks about Nepgear's journey to save the Goddesses who had been captured, how she recruited the other candidates and how together they defeated the ASIC and saved the world.

The author had to request the Goddesses an interview of the events and had to ask for permissions to use names and other stuff, all the Goddesses agreed to this idea of course they had to change a lot of things but hey, it's a manga based on a real story. The manga ends when Nepgear defeats the Deity of Sin and falls asleep on the remaining's of the Gamindustri Graveyard.

In the end they finished changing the identities of IF, Compa, Cave, Nisa and Falcom because they said they didn't want to be so famous and they only did what they had to. They were replaced by characters that were similar in personality but completely different in looks.

The manga was so famous that it had even a movie made, everyone was amazed at how they were able to tell the story however, Nepgear had to watch it with Histoire, Compa and IF because they thought she could break. Surprisingly not only did she not break but she also published her own honest opinion about it.

Because of art style she finished preferring the manga however, what had caught the attention of the oracle wasn't that she was reading this, it was the chapter she was reading… She was reading the chapter where she reunites with Neptune.

 _Neptune: Nepgear? Gosh did I miss your face…_

 _Nepgear: You're… really my sister, right? I really managed to help you, right?_

 _Neptune: Am I me? Don't be silly. You did more than help, you saved my life. Thanks I bet you worked hard._

She flipped to the next page.

 _Nepgear: Sis… WAAHHH! Neptune!_

 _Neptune: I'm sorry I left you alone for so long. But you know what? I'll always be with you from now on._

She couldn't help but let a tear rolled through her cheek at the beautiful illustration of the sister's hug.

"…Sometimes…I wish…we could simply go back to the beginning…Neptune."

* * *

 **And so, the first chapter is done, nice and nice if you ask me.**

 **"Um, why am I here?"**

 **Well my dear Nepgear the reason you are here is because you are the protagonist and I need to leave the first note of a new story with the protagonist.**

 **"I get the point but... where am I?"**

 **In my house on planet Earth.**

 **"Oh, I see... When can I go back to Gamindustri?"**

 **Once we finish. On other news what do you think of this chapter.**

 **"W-well I really didn't picture I would finish turning into an upgraded version of my sister but, I really have to say I was caught with surprise with my character development and the fact I can summon my sister... and well I am really interest in what'll happen between Rei and me."**

 **Thank you, something else?**

 **"About the sword-**

 **Spoilers, not saying anything on that, and look at the hour, Nepgear darling care to give the preview for next chapter?**

 **"S-Sure. Everyone is living happily in the present however, everyone wonders what happened after the battle and what the savior passed through to become what she is now, next time on Savior's tale: A savior's recovery. Don't miss it!"**


	2. An unfair ending

**AN:**

 **Merry Christmas, Happpy New Year, Happy Halloween and all the other things I didn't say "Happy" for. Now, let's begin.**

 **Hey guys…interesting news…Savior's tale is getting canceled.**

 **I'm sorry but I just lost my interest in continuing this story, I also apologize for the great delay in…everything, I just had too many problems in real life and well, that's about it. I didn't have the time to possibly update anything but I hope I become able to update a bit more constantly from now on.**

 **No promise can be made tough, which is kind of sad but I don't want to lie to you either guys.**

 **Whatever, I also placed this in adoption, meaning: You can take this story and re-do it or complete it at your way, as long as you mention how I am the one that created the original one, you know like how it usually works and also, please notifiy you're going to adopt it either by leaving me a review in here or sending me a PM.**

 **In exchange, I'll keep going with Deku Heart and a new project I had in mind.**

 **And I guess that's all…**

 **But since I want to end this correctly, I'll give you the reaction Nepgear and some others had when they heard of the news of getting canceled, warning: there'll be some language ahead that isn't nice at all.**

 **…**

 **Actually, I was bored and I didn't want this to be all sadness and seriousness so, I had the idea to create what's down there.**

 **It'll also give you an important detail of my next story, having said that.**

 **Enjoy:**

* * *

 **The Sad Truth.**

Nepgear walks in front of Rei and Histoire, who are sitting in a red couch, and the two immediately notice something wrong with her due to the fact she's wearing black color sunglasses that completely covered her eyes.

"Did something happen, Nepgear?" Histoire asked, concerned as to why she was called there.

"I swear it wasn't my intention to accidentally drop that flower's pot!" Rei denied to absolutely no one since she wasn't being accused of anything.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" until now, the tome now was angry at her. "Forget it, I'm simply discounting it from your payment, now…Would you please begin, Nepgear?"

"Sure thing but first of all, I must tell you something really important…I'm not the one you think I am, in fact, I…am…" Before they could react, she threw her glasses into the sky and "NEPGYA!" the person of said name screamed to them before giggling "Hehe, you fell for it."

"…" The cyan-haired woman stared at the doppelganger of Nepgear with a serious expression before the expected (yes: Expected) happen.

 **THUD**

 **Rei has fainted: You gain 0 exp. and 0 credits.**

"Rei, Histoire!" the voice of the real Nepgear sounded at the distance "Nepgya decided to visit us so please-…" she walked in time to see the unmoving body of the human on the ground "-…I honestly thought she would run away while screaming."

The Goddess gave her clone a glare "What? I simply heard there was someone new and decided to welcome her with open arms," she then took out a chocolate cake "I even brought a gift!"

"…Nepgya…" Nepgear sighed "I swear you are the third purest being of all Gamindustri with just Compa and Rom on top of you, in fact, I still don't understand why the fandom hates you! You are a cutie, obviously less than me and perhaps a bit creepy from time to time, but your extra voice thing from V2 only proves my point! You didn't even reject the player, you asked to be rejected when the game forced us to reject the player!"

"Nepgear…" Histoire spoke sternly "Please, if not you then Gya called us here for something, am I right?"

"Yes, you are!" Nepgya walked towards Rei and placed her in the couch and nicely woke her up "NEPGYA!"

Rei yelled as she fell to the floor due to having been awoken in such a way "Ow, my head…why are there two Nepgears…?" the woman asked while taking a seat again.

The real CPU took a seat next to her "Don't bother asking, she came from another place and she IS staying here…I can't let her go into our world yet, she's not ready…" she mumbled the last part.

"Ahem," Nepgya took the initiative and started speaking "I called you here for an important reason! Shadic has talked with me and has given me information about the fate of this Gamindustri,"

"I'm getting updated!?"

"You are getting canceled and placed in adoption!"

…

An awkward silence filled the room at the same time a dark aura started surrounding the Goddess whose eyes turned red from the anger.

"I'M… **WHAT!?** " she screamed, modals mattered nothing to her anymore.

"Gear, listen to me, please-

"NO, NO, I AM NOT HAVING THAT BULLSHIT!" Nepgear started walking near her clone "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE TIME I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR MY UPDATE!? **DO YOU!?** "

Nepgya backed away in fear. _Now I see why you didn't want to come here yourself, Shad._ The clone thought as she felt the bloodlust emptying the body of the original her "…Nepgear, please calm, you will have an appearance in the new story so it's not all over, and besides, someone might adopt you and continue this story!"

"…" Nepgear managed to calm down by breathing in and out repeatedly "Alright, I blew up before anything was explained, I apologize. Just one question: Who's the Main of the new story?"

"…About that…" Nepgya sweated like crazy because she knew the way Gear would react to it.

The door of the elevator opened and everyone heard how someone was making their way there.

Histoire was nervous at not knowing just who or what was going to enter the living room.

Rei meanwhile did her best effort to not question the reason behind Nepgear protecting that doppelganger even though she looked kind of bizarre to her.

"Smile…" Nepgya did what she could do best, hope the best would happen.

"…" Nepgear, on the other hand, just saw the person who entered…and she managed to maintain her composure enough time for presentations to take place.

"Heeeeeey everyone, my name is Plutia. It is nice to meet you" the Ultra Goddess spoke with all the carelessness of the world.

"…" Nepgear started breathing in and out _really_ loudly.

Rei tried her best to do something "…Miss Nepgear, are you Oka-"

 **"SCREW THIS BULLSHIT!"** her voice was so loud that all the workers inside the Planeptower managed to hear her.

The clone decided to explain "Nepgear, please hear me-"

"NO! NO! NO! I HAVE WAITED OVER NINE MONTHS, **NINE FUCKING MONTHS** , FOR AN UPDATE AND YOU GIVE ME THIS THING!?"

"Neppy Jr.-"

"NO! FUCK YOU!" she pointed at Plutia. "AND YOU!" Then at Histoire. "FUCK YOU TOO!" She kept it with Rei "ALSO FUCK YOU ALL!" Nepgear's next target: everyone inside of her bracelet, including CFW Purple Heart. "AND…no, I actually can't be mad at you Nepgya," the clone smiled in relief. Nepgear proceeded to take out her N-Gear and forced a video-chat with all the CPUs at the same time.

Noire was working on her computer, Blanc was writing a novel on her computer and Vert was playing in hers.

"Nepgear, dear, why did you call us like this?" Vert asked as she quickly pauses her game, obviously not ready for the video-chat.

"FUCK YOU!" the CPU then directed at Blanc "FUCK YOU!" then at Noire "FUCK YOU!"

"Big sis, who are you talking with?" Uni forced herself into the camera at hearing someone just insulted Noire "N-Nepgear!?"

"…FUCK ME!" the candidate blushed at the order(?) she received. Nepgear quickly shut off her N-Gear before throwing it to the window, shattering said object and allowing the object to fall into the city of Planeptune.

Rei could swear she heard some cars crash down there…

Histoire sweat dropped at watching the anger of her Goddess "Nepgear-"

"SHUT UP HISTY!" the fairy closed her mouth, afraid of the Goddess in front of her, "and you," she turned her attention to Plutia "If I'm correct, we eventually battle and I barely manage to kick your ass so I am a bit stronger than you in here. Speak and explain the actions of our author…" Nepgear took out two machine guns, their safe off, and aimed them at the lazy CPU in front of her "OR I'LL FILL YOUR BODY WITH ALL THE HOLES IRIS HEART SHOULD HAVE FROM THE LEWD IMAGES SHE HAS ONLINE!"

 _From where did she get those!?_ Rei asked mentally to herself.

"Well…the Author lost the motivation to continue your story, so he decided to move on with you and give me a story. But, he doesn't detest you, I heard he had plans for you…but you must wait…besides, this story was placed in adoption so anyone can take it and continue it." Plutia did her best to explain, clearly not wanting to be shot.

"…" After a full minute, Nepgear placed her weapons back inside her hammerspace and sighed "You know what? I don't care anymore," she started to take off her sailor uniform.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Rei asked completely red from what she was witnessing.

"Woman, the story is over, so I want to end it nicely by having a nice time with a cute girl or a cute guy…hey, you are cute. Why don't you join me?"

"B-But I'm not really into gir-"

Nepgear aimed one of her machine guns at her "Your. Clothes. Off. NOW."

"…Y-Yes, Miss Nepgear." Rei reluctantly started taking off her-

"Wow, that's M-Rated!" Nepgya pushed an eject button and banished to the outside of the Basilicom "Phew, that was a nice save!" the clone started looking around and noticed how a fire started thanks to some cars crashing one with another "…Better go help with that." And so, she ran to the people in need, ready to save them however, Nepgya turned to the public one last time before giving her usual smile and raising her thumb up "We greatly apologize for not giving this story a proper ending but hey, it doesn't necessarily mean we're over. I hope one day someone will look at this story and will decide to adopt it. Of course, this universe would be reset and all of that but…I trust in you, guys and girls…now if you excuse me, I have to help the innocents!"

And with that last exclaim, she ran to the fire, ready to help the people trapped inside of it.

…

…

…

* * *

 **AN:**

 **For adopting this story just PM me about it, please.**

 **See ya in another story and thanks for having read this, I didn't mean to end it like this in a beginning but hey, not everything goes as expected.**

 **In all honesty, I hope I at least made one of you laugh.**

 **Anyways, Shadic out.**

 **:)**


End file.
